fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
16. Nienawidzę godzin szczytu!
(czołówka) (w pokoju tajemnic)Max: Drake nigdy nie ma szczęścia do takich zadań, cóż… Teraz z facetów zostałem już tylko ja i Lucas. Chyba nie ma wątpliwości, który z nas jest lepszy, nie? (w pokoju tajemnic)Sally: Nie mogę się doczekać następnego zadania! Odkąd wrócił im humor robię się coraz bardziej podekscytowana! Hihi. (w pokoju tajemnic)Marti: Dobra, zaliczyłam wpadkę… Ale teraz już nie będę tak lekceważyć tych zadań. Przynajmniej spróbuję… (w pokoju tajemnic)Claire: Tak mi smutno bez Drake’a. A dopiero co go odzyskałam… Nie! Muszę się wziąć w garść! (…) Ale Drake… Bu… W kamienicy Max: Eee, Chris? (widzi kelnerów latających po korytarzu) Co się tak właściwie dzieje? Chris: A to taka mała niespodzianka. Dostaniecie dziś śniadanie do pokoi. Vanessa: No! Wreszcie luksus, na jaki zasługuję. Sami: Może przynajmniej podadzą coś dobrego. Lucas (do Chrisa): Coś podejrzane, że coś takiego się wydarzyło tak bez okazji… Chris: Oj, no dobra. W fast-foodzie wybuchł mały pożar, więc nie jest na razie zdatny do użytku. Zyskaliście tylko na tym. Marti: I to jak, hehe. (przychodzi zaspana Claire) Claire (zaspanym głosem): Czemu wszyscy tak łażą po korytarzu? Vanessa: Wiesz, jest ewakuacja, bo znaleźli bombę. Lepiej się pospiesz i zabierz swoje rzeczy. Claire: A spoko…tylko bomba…OJEJ! To źle!!! (biegnie do pokoju, ale się potyka) Sami (do Claire): Ona żartowała… Nie panikuj tak… (do Vanessy) A ty się nie wygłupiaj, nie masz 5 lat. Vanessa: Oj tam, odrobina żartów jeszcze nikomu nie zaszkodziła, hihi. Sally: Oh, Vanessa, śmiejesz się jak ja! Hihi. Vanessa: Oh no… Czasem też mam prawo… (odwraca głowę) Chris: No ale skoro już tu wszyscy jesteście, to chętnie wam opowiem o dzisiejszym zadaniu. Czekałem na nie długo, ale teraz, jak Drake odpadł, to wreszcie możemy je zrobić. Max: Wtajemnicz nas zatem. Chris: Heh, nie zdradzę wszystkiego od razu, ale zaczniemy na naszym parkingu przed teatrem. Waszym pierwszym zadaniem będzie dojechanie w pewne miejsce, więc przygotujcie się na jazdę. Claire: Oh, jak ja dawno nie byłam za kółkiem… Oby mi się udało. Chris: Spokojna głowa. Wierzę, że dacie radę. Tymczasem smacznego! (odchodzi) Lucas: Może to będzie wyścig, jak sądzicie? Jeśli tak, to zwycięstwo mam w kieszeni. Max (do Lucasa): Chyba żartujesz! Ścigam się jak mało kto, nie masz szans! (w pokoju tajemnic)Sami: Lubię jak Max się zapala do walki, ale czasem dziwne ma ku temu powody. (w pokoju tajemnic)Marti: Tak, mam prawo jazdy. Tak bardzo to was dziwi? (w pokoju Sami i Sally) Sally: Jestem strasznie podekscytowana, a ty? Hihi. Sami: Tak, ja też, ale nie musisz tak się śmiać ze wszystkiego. Sally: Po prostu mam dobry humor. Ty nie? Hihi. Sami: No powiedzmy… Jak ty to robisz, że we wszystkim widzisz coś pozytywnego? Sally: Cóż…życie składa się z wesołych i smutnych momentów. W dzieciństwie wielu moich krewnych często umierało na jakieś choroby i często bywałam na tych wszystkich stypach, itd. Pewnego dnia w końcu uznałam, że mój limit nieszczęść się wyczerpał i że należy wszystko w życiu przyjmować jako coś pozytywnego. No bo czyż uśmiech nie jest najpiękniejszą rzeczą na świecie? Hihi. Sami: Oh, nie wiedziałam tego wszystkiego… W sumie masz rację. Może też powinnam się częściej uśmiechać… Sally: No pewnie! W końcu taka śliczna dziewczyna z ciebie. Hihi. Sami (zawstydzona): J-ja? Że n-niby…śliczna? H-ha-hah… Lepiej jedzmy póki ciepłe! (dalej zawstydzona, Sally sie uśmiecha) Na parkingu po śniadaniu Lucas: Ale…super…bryki!!! Chris: No wiem. Dla was tylko najlepsze. Vanessa: Jasne jasne. Chris: Każde z was dostanie wystrzałową brykę i musi nią dojechać w wyznaczone miejsce, a mianowicie najwyższy hotel w mieście. (pokazuje na wyróżniający się budynek w oddali). Prowadzi do niego autostrada, jedyna w mieście, więc droga powinna być przyjeeeeemna, nie? (mruga do kamery) Marti: Daj już te klucze może. Chris: No dobra dobra. Czarny wóz dla Lucasa. Lucas: Tak! Najelegantszy. Idealnie w moim stylu. Chris: Czerwony dla Sami (rzuca kluczyk) niebieski dla Maxa (rzuca kluczyk) fioletowy dla Vanessy (rzuca kluczyk) różowy dla Sally (rzuca kluczyk) żółty dla Claire (rzuca kluczyk) i biały dla Marti (rzuca kluczyk) Marti: Rany…skąd wiedziałeś, że biały to mój ulubiony kolor? Chris: Ja wiem wszystko moja droga. (wsiada do limuzyny) No to spotykamy się na miejscu. Obyście nie mieli po drodze żadnej kolizji. (odjeżdża) Sally: W takim mieście ciężko o kolizję. Hihi. Max: Taaaa… Lucas już miał bliskie spotkanie z wozem. Lucas (do Maxa): Nie przypominaj… (wszyscy wsiadają, odpalają samochody i odjeżdżają) Sami (do siebie): Niby Chris nie mówił, że to wyścig, ale lepiej być pierwszą, nie? (Sami dodaje gazu i wyprzedza wszystkich) Vanessa (pod nosem): Jak się Sami spieszy, to się diabeł cieszy, hehe. (w pokoju tajemnic)Vanessa: Uznałam, że to nie wyścig, więc lepiej zrobić coś wolniej, ale porządniej. Sami (do siebie): Hah! I pomyśleć, że ten głupek Lucas się chciał ściga- (wjeżdża na autostradę i staje w wielkim kilometrowym korku, zaraz za nią Max, Claire, Vanessa, Marti, Lucas, Sally) Marti: No co to ma być, ja się pytam… Lucas (przez okno do stojącej obok Marti): To jest korek, nie widziałaś nigdy? Marti (do Lucas): Tak, owszem widziałam, ale co on robi TUTAJ? Lucas (do Marti): Ja tam mieszkam w dużym mieście, przyzwyczaiłem się do korków. Vanessa (wychyla się z okna za siebie, do Lucasa): Wiesz, Marti ma trochę racji. W tym mieście zdecydowane nie powinno być korka. Sami (stoi daleko przed nimi): Co tam szepczecie??? Max (wychyla się z okna, do Sami): Coś gadają o tym, że tu nie powinno być korka. Sami (do Maxa): No ale to chyba logiczne, że to sprawka Chrisa, nie? Max: Eee… W sumie… Sally (wychyla się, do ludzi z przodu): Oj tam, narzekacie. Przynajmniej nie trzeba biegać, skakać, bić się, myśleć. Wystarczy zaczekać. Hihi. Marti: Niby tak… Ale i tak mnie szlag zaraz trafi!!! (chowa się do wozu) Lucas: To co tam słychać Sally? Sally: Mamy piękną pogodę! Hihi. Lucas: Taa… (mija pół godziny) Max: Nawet wygodne te fotele…..ale się cholernie nudzę! Ile się poruszyliśmy przez te pół godziny? O 10 metrów? Sami (do Maxa): Max, to wszystko słychać… Spróbuj się wyciszyć. Po co się denerwować i tracić siły? Max (do Sami): Wcale się nie denerwuję…wcale… (Sami wygląda przez okno za siebie i widzi przygnębioną Claire) Sami (do Claire): Ej, panno smutna! (Claire podnosi głowę) Tak ty! (Claire uchyla okno) Będziesz cały czas tak siedzieć przygnębiona? Claire: Ale no…cały czas mi smutno bez Drake’a… Sami: A myślisz, że chciałby cię taką oglądać teraz? Claire: Oh no… Sami: Skup się dziewczyno i nie trać głowy. (chowa się do środka) Claire (do siebie): Sami ma rację… Co się z tobą dzieje Claire Durand?! Ogarnij się. Drake cię już nie opuści, więc czemu nie możesz się skupić na grze? Uh! Vanessa (w swoim wozie, do siebie): Czy ta Claire coś gada? Uh, czy to ważne… Mi też to już powoli przestaje się podobać… Może włączę radio? (włącza radio) DJ (w radio): Hej wszystkim słuchaczoooom. Tu wasz ukochany DJ Christopher i za chwilę usłyszycie najnowszy przebój Justina Chrisera pod tytułem „Chrisy”! (włącza utwór) Chrisy! Chrisy! Chrisy! Oh! Vanessa: Co za szajs… DJ (w radio): Już teraz możecie głosować na nią jako wasz ulubiony hit. Vanessa: Ani mi się śni… Czemu nie ruszamy, do cholery?! (w samochodzie Lucasa) DJ (w radio): A już teraz kolejny wielki hit „Poker Chris”. (włącza utwór) Po-po-po-poker Chris po-po-poker Chris Lucas: Nawet niezłe, heh. (w samochodzie Sally) DJ (w radio): A teraz żart dnia. Przychodzi Chris do Chrisa………..a Chris to też Chris. Ha-ha-ha. (śmiech w tle) Sally: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Nie mogę, ale to było śmieszne. Marti (krzyczy ze swojego auta): Możesz się zamknąć?! DJ (w radio): A jakie jest ulubione świąteczne powiedzonko Chrisa? Merry Chris-mas! Sally: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Nie mogęęęęęęęę. Marti (pod nosem): Ja jej zaraz…coś zrobię… Vanessa (do Marti): Ej, tylko nie myśl o robieniu jej krzywdy. Jest nieszkodliwa. Marti (do Vanessy): Łatwo ci mówić, bo nie jesteś wk***iona na maxa. Max (wychyla się ze swojego auta, do Marti): Ej, co ja ci niby zrobiłem? Marti: AAA! Zamknijcie się wszyscy! (zasuwa okna i wtapia się w fotel kierowcy) Sami (pod nosem): Hehe, komuś tu odbija szajba. Jak miło. Takie widoki sprawiają, że nawet głupi korek nie wkurza. (2 godziny później) Sami (przegląda się w lusterku): Hmm…naprawdę jestem…śliczna? Może spróbuję się…uśmiechnąć? (próbuje) Max (wychyla się): Samiiiiii! Sami: Oh! (wychyla się do Maxa) Co? Max: Poróbmy coooooś. Sami: Przecież zaraz będziemy na miejscu. Nie rozpraszaj się w trakcie jazdy. Max: No przecież W TRAKCIE jazdy się nie rozpraszam, ale teraz to… Claire (ze swojego auta): Właśnie! Co za g**no! W ogóle nie jedziemy!!! Sami: Heh, ktoś tu wrócił do żywych. (w pokoju tajemnic)Sami: Miło mi widzieć Claire w swojej normalnej postaci, a nie tej zdesperowanej dziewczynki, którą była przez większość tego programu. Pamiętam przecież, jaka z niej wojowniczka była podczas Wyzwań… (w samochodzie Vanessy) Vanessa (do siebie): Naprawdę czuję wkurzenie… Ale może to mi pomoże we właściwym zdaniu? (…) Ehh, może radio znormalniało. (włącza radio) Chrisy! Chrisy! Chrisy! O-'' (wyłącza radio) Zaraz zwymiotuję… Tymczasem pod hotelem (nadjeżdża limuzyna, wysiada z niej Chris) '''Chris': Oh, czyżbym i tak przybył za wcześnie? (…) Właśnie, naszym widzom należy się wyjaśnienie. Otóż tak, specjalnie stworzyliśmy w mieście korek, nie pytajcie jak, i testujemy wytrzymałość nerwową naszych uczestników. Pewnie sporo z nich obleje ten test, a może nawet wszyscy? (przychodzi Chef) Chef: Masz te swoje Foie gras. Doceń, że mimo tego porannego pożaru chciało mi się to gotować. Chris: Ależ naturalnie, wygląda przepysznie! Emm… Możecie już mnie nie filmować. Nie lubię być kamerowany, jak jem. Kamerzysta (zza kamery): Eh, ile razy mam powtarzać, że nie istnieje słowo „kamerować”?! Kamerą się KRĘCI! Chris: Tak tak, bo na pewno zapamiętam. Na autostradzie, mija trzecia godzina korka Sami (do siebie): No…już prawie jesteśmy! Max (ze swojego auta): W tak podłym nastroju to ja dawno nie byłem… Claire (przez okno do Maxa): Mi to mówisz? Ja obdrapałam całe siedzenie. Vanessa (ze swojego auta): A ja wywaliłam radio. Dlaczego? Bo odbiera tylko JEDNĄ PIEPRZONĄ STACJĘ. Marti (ze swojego auta): A ja mam ochotę coś lub kogoś rozsadzić… Sally (przez okno do Marti): Oj daj spokój. Zawsze mogło być gorzej. ZAWSZE. Hihihi. Marti (pod nosem): Taa…chyba wiem już kogo. Lucas (wychyla się, do Sally): Sally, Marti ma trochę racji. Nie wszyscy są w humorach, więc bądź troszkę ciszej, ok? Sally (przez okno): Ale ja nic nie poradzę, że mi tak wesoło. Hihi. Lucas (chowa się do swojego auta): Dobra, ale ostrzegałem. Ehh, trochę nudno, ale fakt, nie musimy robić jakichś kretynizmów, do których nas często zmusza. Sally (wychyla się, do Vanessy): Ej, ale DJ Christopher jest zabawny. Kto wie, może w rzeczywistości jest jakimś ciachem? Claire (ze swojego auta): Gdyby był ciachem, to by go nie brali do radia… Marti: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. (przez okno, do Claire) Winszuję, to ci się udało. Vanessa (przez okno, do Claire): Winszuję podwójnie, pierwszy raz od lat słyszałam, by Marti się tak śmiała. Lucas (ze swojego auta): Fakt, panna smutna w końcu się roześmiała. (w pokoju tajemnic)Lucas: Przyznam, że śmiech Marti był nawet…słodki. Sami (wychyla się przez okno): Eeeeee ludzie… (wszyscy wychylają się w stronę Sami) Vanessa (do Sami): Co się tam tak przyglądasz? Sami: No bo właśnie zobaczyłam…przyczynę tego korka. Marti: Pewnie jakiś wypadek… Sami: Nie…stado pand przechodzi przez jezdnię… Marti: CO? IOFSNDSUJIFGSIJLFHYUDHSI! Vanessa: Dokładnie to samo chciałam powiedzieć. Max: A nie powinni ich jakoś przegonić? Sally: Pandy są takie słodkie! Hihi. Lucas: Pandy są zagrożonym gatunkiem, więc nie da się ich ot tak „usunąć”. Claire: Od dziś nienawidzę pand… Sami: Ej, zgadzam się z tym, że są słodkie. (…) O, ostatnia przeszła, możemy ruszać. Wszyscy: Nareszcie!!! Pod hotelem Chris: Hmmm (…) skończyłem czytać. (oddaje Chiefowi jakąś książkę) Możesz mi wypożyczyć drugą część, bo zanim oni…o nie, już jadą. Jaka szkoda. Chociaż zdaje mi się, że będziemy mieli problem, bo aż trójka naszych zawodników zachowała chłodną głowę. Chef: No to nieźli są. Ja bym tam coś rozsadził na ich miejscu. Chris: Ta…liczyłem, że trochę bardziej się powkurzają, hehe. (podjeżdżają po kolei, na początku Sami) Sami: No nareszcie. Jak miło poczuć wreszcie grunt pod stopami. Chris: I nie jesteś wkurzona ani trochę? Sami: Ej, zadanie się na dobre nie zaczęło jeszcze, nie? Po co tracić siły. Zawsze to powtarzam. (przechodzi przez linię między Chrisem i Chiefem) (podjeżdżają Max i Claire) Max: Myślałem, że tam oszaleję! (do Chrisa) Naprawdę nie powinieneś tu sprowadzać pand… Claire: Właśnie! Zawsze myślałam, że są słodkie, a dzisiaj mnie wkurzyły naprawdę! Chris: Jakże mi z tego powodu przykro… A teraz dołączcie do Sami. Claire (do Chrisa): Jesteś strasznie nieczuły, wiesz… (również przechodzą przez linię, podjeżdża Vanessa, a za nią Marti) Chris: Jak tam moje drogie panie? Vanessa: Beznadzieja. Wkurzało mnie głównie radio, tak szczerze ci powiem. Chris: A ja tak się starałem, by mogło wam umilić czas… (do Marti) A jak tobie minęła podróż? Marti (przez zaciśnięte zęby): Ani…słowa…więcej, bo nie ręczę za siebie. Vanessa (do Chrisa): To było absurdalne, lubisz nas wkurzać, co? Chris: Jak nie ja, to kto? Hehe. (dziewczyny również przechodzą przez linię, podjeżdża Lucas, za nim nadjeżdża powoli Sally) Lucas (w aucie, odpina pas): Nawet nie poczułem, że zleciały te trzy godziny. Śmiesznie było słuchać wkurzonych ludzie, hehe. (za nim nadjeżdża Sally, ale zamiast wyhamować, wjeżdża w tył auta Lucasa pełnym impetem) Lucas: Aaaaał! No nie wierzę… Czemu muszę tyle cierpieć w tym głupim programie?! (wysiada z auta, Sally też ze swojego) (do Sally) Co ty wyprawiasz?! Sally: Ojej, te dwa pedały jakoś zawsze mi się mylą. Hihi. Lucas: To nie jest śmieszne, wiesz? Kto ci w ogóle dał prawo jazdy?! Sally: Nooo….nikt. Wszyscy: Hę? Sally: No miałam kiedyś, ale raz mnie policja zatrzymała, poprosili o nie i dalej czekam, aż mi oddadzą. Dziwni byli… Lucas: …załamię się zaraz. Sally: Oj tam! Za 10 lat będziemy się z tego wszyscy śmiać! Hihi. Lucas (kładzie Sally rękę na ramieniu): Sally, przykro mi to mówić…..ale jesteś idiotką. (kamera idzie w niebo, słychać głośne plaśnięcie, po czym widzimy czerwony ślad na twarzy Lucasa i Sally z poważnym wyrazem twarzy) Sally: Możesz mówić, że się głupio śmieję, albo brzydko wyglądam………ale nie nazywaj mnie idiotką! (chwila konsternacji) Chris: Oj. Max: Sally się właśnie…wściekła? Lucas: Yyyyyyy…. (pod nosem) Nie wiem, co powiedzieć… Sally: Zresztą sam nie jesteś lepszy! Mocny w gębie i tyle! (…) Hihihihihi. (wszyscy facepalmują) Sami: Eee, Sally, nie tak się wyraża gniew… Sally: No ale w gruncie rzeczy (chichocze) to było zabawne. Hihihi. Lucas (do Sally): Eee, teraz już nie wiem, czy mówisz serio, czy sobie ze mnie robisz jaja… Sally (do Lucasa): O, właśnie. I twój styl ubierania……….jest żałosny! (…) Hahahahaha. Chef (szeptem do Chrisa): Ktoś tu chyba ześwirował… Chris (szeptem do Chefa): Ćśśśś, przecież na takie chwile w tym programie czekamy. Lucas (do Sally): Bawi cię obrażanie mnie? Vanessa (do Lucasa): Sam zacząłeś. Lucas: No dobra, racja….Sally, przepraszam. Sally: Że masz taką krzywą twarz? (…) HAHAHAHA. Nie mogę. (śmieje się, jak nigdy dotąd) Vanessa: Niesamowite… Sally odkryła radość z obrażania innych… Wpłynęłam na życie człowieka. Mogę pisać książkę! Claire: Ciekawe, kto ją kupi… Marti (do Sami): Pewnie Sami, żeby poczytać, jak to jest być kimś wartościowym. Hehe. Sami (do Marti): O, widzę, że humorek ci wrócił, co? (Sally podchodzi do Sami i gapi się jej głęboko w oczy) Sally (do Sami): A ty jesteś wieżowcem! (…) Hihihihihihi. Sami: Ej! Faceci lubią wysokie też! Vanessa (do Sally): Sally, może już wystar- Sally (do Claire): A ty bez Drake’a jesteś tak słaba, że nie mogę. (…) Hihihihihi. Claire (pod nosem): Nie musisz mi tego tak wypominać… Sally: Uff, wreszcie mogłam z siebie wyrzucić te rzeczy… (…) Hahahahaha. (wpada w śmiech i leży na ziemi) Chris: Taaaaaaaaaaaak… To ja może ogłoszę wynik dzisiejszego zadania? Sami: Ale tak jakby jeszcze się nie zaczęło. Chris: Właściwie to już się skończyło. Wszyscy poza Sally: Co?! Chris: Waszym zadaniem było dojechać w wyznaczone miejsce bez wpadania w przesadną furię. Trzeba umieć trzymać nerwy na wodzy. Lucas: No to chyba ja wygrałem, nie? Chris: Emm, czyżbyś już zapomniał, jak wściekłeś się na Sally? Lucas: No ale…to było przed chwilą przecież. Chris: No tak, ale nie przekroczyłeś linii mety w swoim spokojnym stanie, więc nie mogę ci tego zaliczyć. Lucas: Co?! Przecież to kpina! Chris: I znowu… Lucas: Oh! No dobra, poddaję się… Chris: W związku z dziwnym zachowaniem Sally, jak i jej agresja wobec Lucasa, zwycięstwo w tym zadaniu przypada Sami! Sami: O, wreszcie coś wygrałam. Szkoda, że w czymś tak dziwacznym. Chris: Zwycięstwo to zwycięstwo. Dostajesz nietykalność, to się teraz liczy. A pozostała szóstka musi drżeć o swój dalszy los w programie. (Sally podnosi się i wolnym krokiem podchodzi do Chrisa) Sally (do Chrisa): A…a ty zmień stylistę! Ta sama fryzura przez 3 lata? WTF! (…) Hahahahahahahahahaha! Chris: Ugh! Idę stąd… Widzimy się wieczorem… (wsiada do limuzyny) (pod nosem) Może rzeczywiście czas ją zmienić? Max: Eee, a jak mamy niby stąd wrócić?! Pół godziny wracania na piechotę później Lucas: O, fast-food już działa! Vanessa: No nie…i żegnajcie śniadania do pokoju. (Chef wychodzi im naprzeciw) Chef: Zmęczyliście się dzisiaj, więc mam dla was coś specjalnego. Wszyscy: Huraaaa!!! Chef: Uczta z Bur*** ***ga. Wszyscy: Eeeee…. (w pokoju tajemnic)Sami: Zdecydowanie po tym programie będę mieć dość fast-foodów. (…) A na kogo zagłosuję? Waham się między dwiema osobami. (w pokoju tajemnic)Lucas: Dzisiejszy dzień był dziwny. Z niektórych z nas zrobił bestie i to serio… Tracę cierpliwość do Sally, ale będę trzymał się swojej zasady i oddam głos na Vanessę. (w pokoju tajemnic)Marti: …czy to nie oczywiste? Skoro nie mogę wywalić Sami, to chociaż tej dziwaczki się pozbądźmy. I nie obchodzi mnie to, że przyjaźni się z moją siostrą! Ceremonia w parku Chris: Witajcie. Wreszcie odpoczywacie, co? Vanessa: Wiesz, stres by uszedł, jakbyś wreszcie podał wyniki. Chris: Ale ja tak lubię was trzymać w niepewności, hehe. (…) No już dobra dobra. Bezpieczna już jest Sami. Bezpieczna jest także Claire. (rzuca monetę) Claire: Jak miło. Jedyny pozytyw dzisiejszego dnia, hihi. Marti (przez zęby, do Claire): Przestań się śmiać w ten sposób, bo nie ręczę za siebie… Chris: Marti, ty też dzisiaj otrzymałaś kredyt zaufania. (rzuca monetę) Marti: No ja myślę… Chris: Max również może szykować się do następnego zadania. (rzuca monetę) Max: Oby już nie było takie wkurzające… Chris: Hmm, zobaczmy… Może kogoś tym zaskoczę, ale Vanessa też dzisiaj przetrwała. (rzuca monetę) Vanessa: Dziękuję pięknie. Nawet nie wiesz, jak mi poprawiłeś humor. (uśmiecha się) (dramatyczna muzyka) Chris: To nie żart. Na szali została już tylko jedna dziesięciocentówka przetrwania, a otrzymać ją może tylko jedna osoba. Lucas, Sally, oboje walczyliście dzielnie………ale ostatnią dziesięciocentówkę dostanie……………………………………………………………….Lucas! (rzuca monetę) Lucas: O kurde! Było blisko stary! Chris: Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo. (do Sally) A dla ciebie to już koniec gry. Może masz coś do powiedzenia uczestnikom? Sally: Tak…trochę mi głupio…ale pamiętajcie, że śmiech to zdrowie! Hihi. Vanessa (do Sally): Zgadzam się! Trzymaj się siostro. Sally: Dzięki Vanessa. Obyś wygrała! Hihi. (wsiada do Autobusu Wstydu) Marti (do Vanessy): „Siostro”? To ja tu jestem twoją siostrą, wiesz? Vanessa (do Marti): Tak się tylko mówi, wiesz? Chris: Eee…panie drogie, możecie kłócić się gdzie indziej? Reszta już chce iść. A z wami drodzy widzowie widzimy się w następnym odcinku Życia! Totalnej!! Porażki!!! Kategoria:Odcinki Życia Totalnej Porażki